Phoenix Rose 1-The Beginning
by FrankyAnne
Summary: She has always been the outcast, even when accepted she still knew she was alone. Fate has hurt her enough but can the skeleton detective and his partner really help her? There is one thing she knows for certain, after a life has been filled with shadow-there is going to be fire...
1. Chapter 1

**Don't even try to deny it! You don't have to have magic to know at one point in your life you've seen a movie or read a story that spoke to you in such a way, you actually imagined yourself in it. The difference is I put it down in writing, so this me, or who I want to be. Enjoy!**

Skulduggery Pleasant-Phoenix Rose-The Beginning

Chapter 1: A Night in Dublin Airport

Why can I never fight monsters in the day? Yes, maybe Dublin airport is well lit and it's practically empty apart from the handful of people who have come from late flights and the small families racing after each other to catch the nearest plane, their footsteps echoing over the laminated stone floor. I still don't know why monsters seem to only fight at night, maybe they know I was up all morning trying to track them down. It's quiet, glancing at the people bustling about in their own worlds I think about all the wonder of life that the miss, the truth that is always hidden in plain sight, that they never see because they can't. They can't know the truth because they don't understand, it doesn't make sense, it doesn't fit into their normal life. They're still young, still starting, but magic will push them back a step, they'll start questioning everything and in the end, magic may even destroy us.

A slight shiver runs down my spine as I think about what harm magic can do, I scold myself for letting my thoughts stray and get back to the task ahead. In the corner of my eye I notice something out of the ordinary. I turn to glance at it when the floor starts to crack beneath my feet...

Soft thuds echo underground, the cracks start to spread like poison in a wound. The floor vibrates and I find myself thrown off my feet, instinctively I spread out my palm to slow my fall, landing crouched I look up to the hole starting to form where I was standing. Screams echo through the once silent airport, brushing the dust off my blazer I stride over to the nearest people, an odd man wearing a suit that hangs loosely over him, as if he had no muscle and a young girl dressed all in black, staring intently the crater forming in the middle of Dublin airport. I calmly tell them to evacuate the airport; one thing I've learnt is never reveal your emotions, even if you want to scream in terror at what you know is making that thunderous noise below. The girl looked like she was about to argue when the man gently placed his hand on her shoulder and agreed. Nodding I turned to the real problem.

The hole was too big to block, I'd have to fight it out in the open. I reached into my blazer pocket and took out my Colt M1911; I fingered the trigger and got ready for the attack as the serpents head burst through the hole. It threw its head back and let out a high-pitched roar, its forked tongue tasting the fear in the air. It looked down at me with dark, soulless eyes, the eyes of a Basilisk.

**This is my first publishing so I hope you like it. I can't wait to read your reviews and don't be afraid to criticize. I'll be back soon with ****Chapter 2: A Fight with a Basilisk.**


	2. A Fight With a Basilisk

**I am honestly sorry for not updating sooner but if you were expecting me to be one of those authors who updates every day I am sorry to disappoint you. I still know I took too long but with school, writers block and loss of inspiration it was going to take a while before my next update but the important thing is it is here now **

Skulduggery Pleasant-Phoenix Rose- The Beginning

Chapter 2: A Fight with a Basilisk

Its pale green scales rippled under the bright airport lights. The serpents fangs glistened with venom but his eyes were nothing more than dark pits attracting the shadows, something I can relate to. Traditional basilisks were said to kill you just by looking you in the eye, but what they really mean is that anyone who finds they are fighting one probably doesn't have long, so I should probably concentrate more on the giant snake than explanations.

The passengers in the airport were beginning to realise they needed to evacuate although their screams continued to echo through Dublin deafeningly. The snake thrashed its coils feverishly as the noise and sudden movements confused its senses. The shots from my pistol were barely heard over the commotion but it didn't penetrate the monster's tough skin.

With the chaos I doubted anyone was paying attention to me, so I replaced my gun with a dagger. My reflection glanced up at me from the steels mirror like edge but I couldn't take it in before I buried it into the serpents flesh. He let out another gut wrenching screech and it took most of my will to keep hold of its flailing body. I grabbed another knife from my blazer and began my advance to the head, using my knives as hand holds as I stabbed them into the beast, it wasn't something to be proud of but it was the best plan I had.

It was starting to notice me and it was getting harder to climb until I realised this was not my best idea, but it was too late. Abruptly, the serpent settled and I loosened my grip-but it gave out one strong flick of its coils-so I fell.

**I know its short but I wouldn't have put this chapter up if I hadn't finished the next one which I ****will ****put up next week.**

**Also I am planning to do something every update; I am going to put a question and would love to see your answer I don't mind if you write one word, create a whole paragraph on it or even answer it months after that chapter was written you can also ask me questions if you want to or forget the whole question thing and review.**

**So here's the question:**

**In three words can you describe your favourite reading genre?**

**My Answer: Humorous, Adventurous and Thoughtful**


	3. Anywhere on the Giant Snake is Fine

Skulduggery Pleasant-Phoenix Rose- The Beginning

Chapter 3: Anywhere on the giant snake is fine

Quickly, the world began to meet me. White tiles reflecting the lights above were the only things in my vision. In the few moments of me letting go of the snake and waiting to collide with the ground I noticed the slight imperfections on each tile; the shoe marks and dirt which symbolised years of memories were about to be joined by another-maybe the last memory I would leave the world.

Hands clutched around my waste and the distance between me and the floor lengthened as I rose higher and higher.

My eyes flickered up to meet my saviour's but instead I saw two black pits. They weren't haunted or sad he simply had no eyes. I didn't scream out or show fear; I just said the first thing that came into my head-

"Anywhere on the giant snake is fine thank you." He didn't look at me (I think) but I could tell he found it amusing.

Realising I'd forgotten the bigger picture I shifted my gaze to the Basilisk still below. It was crushing the floor beneath its mass but its movements suggested it was in distress. Squinting, explosions of orange and black became visible and I guessed a Necromancer and Elemental were trying to make quick work of the serpent, but there was never the same form of magic done simultaneously and it was always in the same area. Then it hit me.

The man and teenager I'd spoken to. A skeleton working with an amateur Necromancer/Elemental. The famed Skulduggery Pleasant and his partner Valkyrie Cain.

Their names flashed into my mind followed by rumours and stories along with an alarming number of Sanctuary officials who trusted them both. There was no time to dwell on this before I heard a hurried 'ready?' from the skeleton and I was dropped on the Basilisk's head. With my knives hidden somewhere in the snakes body I tucked my finger tips beneath its scales and tried to figure out what to do next. I'd gotten to the top alive, that was a bonus, but I couldn't reach for a weapon without relaxing my grip on the beast which was beginning to notice an abnormality. Battle plans, myths, techniques; all useless until Valkyrie aimed a painful blow.

Its head flung back and I was in the air again.

Digging my hand into the uncomfortable, hidden pocket I had in my trousers I pulled out a sword the exact length of my thigh but long enough and sharp enough to land a fatal blow into its skull.

A cascade of scales and flesh fell to the floor with me at the top, curling around the sword and not daring to release my grip. I hoped the force of impact would be absorbed by the head but I splayed my hand to slow my descent, just to be on the safe side.

I waited for my thoughts to clear before looking up towards the couple standing before me

"That was fun," I groaned, trying to stand "I guess I should thank you for your help." I finally managed to look at the detective and his partner, they were wearing what I remembered but slightly dishevelled. The skeletons skull was almost hidden beneath his hat he'd miraculously kept on during the struggle; the facade I realise he must of been wearing before was gone but I still recognised him. They were what I found strange before; no luggage or bags; dress sense would probably mean business but why would a teenager look so formal? If I'd had enough time before the Basilisk decided to make an entrance I might of noticed his waxy and unnatural expression.

"We've called the Sanctuary," Skulduggery informed me "Cleavers should be here soon along with other officials to sort out this mess."

I tried to hide my grimace as he mentioned the Sanctuary but told him I should probably get going before they show up.

"How come?" it was Valkyrie now, standing with her arms placed protectively before her chest.

"Authority and I have never got on; I usually try to avoid it whenever I can so it isn't awkward." I shrugged as I turned to remove my daggers I'd spotted earlier from the stationary snake. I moved to the sword when I heard Skulduggery behind my back:

"People running from the Sanctuary usually have their reasons."

"Yes they do and if you find yourself in the company of someone who obviously isn't one for talking about her past," I stopped to clench the sword handle and stumbled as it came loose "you don't want to ask for her reasons when she has a weapon."

Muffled voices became noticeable from outside "and that is my cue, I know you have questions but I haven't got time. I'll meet you at the cafe two blocks away from here tomorrow afternoon, come there with anyone from the Sanctuary and I won't hesitate to let my friend snake eyes here get a much wanted rematch in the afterlife." I was already running before they could reply.

"What is your name?" Valkyrie cried as a last resort for information.

"Phoenix, Phoenix Rose." And I ran again.

**2. Which do you prefer: the Purple Menace or the Yellow Canary?**

**My answer: The Purple Menace**

**(PS This is also my poll on my profile if you want to be one of the first to answer it)**


End file.
